Dragon Dad
by Writer65
Summary: When Stoick kills a dragon, he will be transformed into one of them and he will look the world trough another s eye s. Bad summary, a little depresive, but I think is a good history. So come in and read.
1. Chapter 1

**Well here I'm with a new fic of HTTYD fic, but this is about the movie mix up with BROTHER BEAR, if you want to know where I get the idea from is better if you go to my profile and check it out, I will like to start with the history instep of boring you with the inspiration and that kind of stuff.**

**So enjoy, leave commentary, and thanks if you are reading this.**

**Introduction:**

It was useless, all the tribe was persecuted them.

How I finish here?-ask for himself Hiccup-Well, to start I don´t kill the night fury when I found them helpless in the forest, later I trained and become his friend, I lied to my people and my own father and to finish, I tried to show that dragons can be friendly and trained in front of the whole tribe, then the monstrous nightmare went crazy and almost kill me, lucky Toothless arrived to save me and all almost kill him. I can climb in his back and get out; we were heading to the sea, unfortunately an arrow hit Toothless in one wing, he changes the course and managed to reach in the forest, a second arrow hit him in one back leg. So this is how I finish here, with a giant night fury wound, cannot fly and a tribe of Vikings chasing us. Pretty well.

**Stoick POV: **I CAN´T BELIVE THIS! MY OWN SON BETRAYS ME!

HE BEFRIENDED A DRAGON!

Sorry Valhallarama, for I will do when I get hem…

-Stoick! Please think about this! Hiccup is your son!-Gobber.

-DON´T SAY THAT WORD IN FRONT OF MY, NEVER AGAIN!-Gobber almost fell in the ground of the scare.

-Stoick!-scream Spitelout.

-WHAT?! 

-We had found the dragon, but he is not with Hiccup anymore-immediately I grab my axe.

-THE DRAGON IS MINE!- I'm running into the woods, that dragon will pay.

…

Astrid approached to Gobber.

-Gobber, what Stoick is going to do?

-I´m not sure, but I can feel, is nothing good.

-You have to stop them!

-I can´t, we wouldn´t listen to me.

-Please! For Hiccup- Gobber was impressed, that was the frist time that someone was worried about Hiccup, with the exception of Valhallarama and Stoick.

-I will do what I can.

-Thanks you.

Gobber starts to follow Stoick as fast he can.

-Oh Thor please help Hiccup-though Astrid, all this years of reject him, ignore him, be quiet while he was in a living hell, she felt very bad about it and wanted to remedy, but in that moments she doesn´t know how.

**Later in the woods:**

-Stoick, the dragon is over that mountain-one Viking pointed the top, it was seven Viking there, and the rest was looking for Hiccup.

-That dragon is mine, I don't want anybody intervene, you understand me?!

-Yes chief-nobody contradicted.

-Pretty well, that demon has his days counted.

Stoick start to climb, when Gobber arrived it was too late; Stoick almost was on the top.

-Oh no-Gobber-Please Stoick, don't do nothing stupid.

…

Toothless was very hurt, he had lost a lot of blood, but Hiccup was safe, and that was the important thing, if he had to die he will die in peace knowing that Hiccup was safe.

He didn´t know that he was a little right.

Stoick had finished of climb and now he was there with him, Toothless was so tired that he can´t fight. Stoick slice Toothless face with his axe, the poor dragon crashed with a rock really big. It was starting to rain.

-YOU PUT MY OWN SON AGAINST ME!

Toothless try to said that he didn´t, but of course humans can´t understand dragonese_ (the language that dragons spoke) _

Another slice, but this time was the left wing, Toothless cry of pain and Stoick punched in the face that was too much for the dragon.

-The night fury isn´t so powerful, you ugly demon, now you will pay for all-Stoick raised the axe-I hate dragons I will kill them all, ALL OF THEM!-the axe fall on Toothless neck, the dragon was finally death, but Stoick´s rage doesn´t.

Some lights started to descended from the sky.

"_Ma linn a ki nu taa mun irr u sill ua ta moon na lu ru na kiinaa la gni su nai qsu tin kah ee li so tee gee seev see "_

After that, the lights touched the ground and became water, flooding everything; Stoick was so amazed and terrified at the same time.

"_Sua pa yaaq su na ka niq siq pak is i gin tau tuv (at-lan) saa gnia gin at lan ma linn irr a kkun (et qin)"_

From the water, little fishes started to jump, "What the hell is happening here? ¡" tough Stoick. A little fish jump to Stoick face but was trapped by a terrible terror, Stoick tried to kill it, but the axe through him without any damages.

"_Ma linn a ki nu taa mun il i sa gvik sra mun sra mun il i saa qa gvik nau vik sra qa quiaq tu tin at laua iaq tu tin at a ra mik si vuu qqan at a ra mik pii gi si gaa"_

The sky was full of dragons, monstrous nightmares, nadders, thunderdrum, night´s fury; every specie of dragon was there.

"_Sua pa yaaq su na ka niq siq pak is i gin tau tuv at ar saa gnia gin at lan a mik irr a kun"_

And then, Valhallarama was in front of Stoick.

-Valhallarma?-Stoick whisper.

Valhallarma look at him, in his eyes was deception, the she see the corpse of Toothless, which started to vanish. Stoick saw that scene with the mouth open and when he turned back the look to Valhallarma, she wasn´t there anymore.

He looked in all direction trying to find her, she wasn´t anywhere, but soon he had something else to worry.

His feet started to take off of the ground, a GIANT night fury held him and raised him up to heaven, then gave three laps and return slowly to the floor.

All get back to normal, Stoick feel different, very different. He tried to walk but something was not right.

-No!-that voice sounds very familiar, it was Gobber, but Stoick didn´t recognized, he just feel that he had to go away from there as soon possible, so he started to run, or it was just his thoughts.

He wouldn't think ever that Gobber had seen an enormous night fury, and the clothes of his best friend scattered on the ground.

**Before criticism, I was not very sure about starting this story, so that is why is very short and have a lot of questions without answers, but I promise that the chapter two will be better and more longer.**

**By the way I put the song TRANSFORMATION from the movie in his Inuit letter, but if you like so I can put the lyrics in English in my profile.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Guess who is back.**

**It´s mua, and is time to continue with this crossover. **

**But first, I want to say thanks to NorthAmericanJaguar for the commentary and for follow this story.**

Hiccup was trying to take the rocks out of the cave´s enter to get out.

After Toothless was hurt, they run in every direction trying to lose the angry Vikings. But soon they realized that it was impossible. So Toothless knew that he will have to do a sacrifice for his human friend. So he took Hiccup to a cave.

-Come Toothless, here we will be safe-he tried to get Toothless in the cave but the dragon stood firm-What are you doing?

If Hiccup could understand dragonese, he will have listened:

"_I´m sorry brother, but this is the only way out"_

Toothless push Hiccup with his tail toward the interior of the cave, and then he shoot a ball of plasma, making that big pieces of rocks cover the entry.

"_And now for finish" _

Toothless started to roar at the haunting-Viking party.

**-THERE IS THAT UGLY DEMON-BEAST!**-Yell Spitelout-**GET HIM!**

And the chasing continues, until they arrive at the mountain, with his latest forces, Toothless climb the mountain until the top and well, we now the rest.

But Hiccup didn´t know anything of this, he only was removing the rocks as fast as he could.

"And then what bighead?"-Said to himself- "Once you get out what you are going to do? Toothless is probably miles away right now!"

"Shut up, I don´t care how away is, I will find him and we get out of here forever"

"Really? Have you forgotten that he is hurt?"

"The wounds heal"

But in that same moment, Hiccup feels pain, pain in his heart; something bad had happened to Toothless, he could sense it. He collapsed on the floor and then was placed in the fetal position, crying.

-Toothless, please gods, protect Toothless-said in his loneliness-Please protect him.

And later he falls asleep. Surprisingly had a quiet sleep and without nightmares.

The nightmare began when he open the eyes next morning, there wasn´t anymore rocks in the cave´s enter, only five furious Vikings.

-There he is, over him!-said one of them and Hiccup become his prisoner.

…

Stoick slowly wake up.

He can't remember exactly what had happened; only a few things, like Hiccup almost killed by a monstrous nightmare and then a night fury come to…

Rescue him.

Like a…friend.

But was he thinking?!

For Thor´s sake!

Dragons and Vikings friends?

Those beasts do not feel; don't want anyone, only care about themselves.

Friends, of course, that was a good joke.

But wetting back in the real business, he have to go back to the village, he didn´t remember anything else, only that, probably Gobber will knew what happened.

He tried to put on feet but he fall down on his back.

"But what is happened?-though-"I can´t put on feet, I´m too heavy"

And the he realizes that he didn´t feel like a human, he felt two things in the back and…

And he feel, that he have a tail.

A tail!

"Don´t worry Stoick, this is only a bad dream"- he put on four legs, he felt like it was the only way he could walk, he dared to not seen his feet's and hands.

-Well well well-said and unexpected voice from nowhere-What we have here?

-Who is talking?! –Asked Stoick-And where are you? ¡-he got a laugh for answer-**HOW YOU DARE TO LAUGH OF STOICK THE VAST!**

**SHOW COUBARD AND FIGHT LIKE A MAN!**

-Stupid bighead, I'm not a man, I´m a woman.

**-NO MATTER WHAT YOU ARE, NO ONE LAUGHS OF STOICK THE VAST-**he was screaming so that way he could scare the woman.

-Really? I know Stoick the vast and he didn´t looks like a night fury.

**-WHAT?!**-Stoick could endure many things. But say that resembled a dragon, was not of those things.

-Have you seen in a mirror, you should, oh wait, is a lake right there!

Stoick, who was very busy with his thoughts, had not seen the place in which it was. It was the shore of a lake. But he could not remember exactly where it was, despite having lived her whole life traveling through the forests, now he could not remember anything about them. Apparently he had amnesia. And to make matters even worse. Stoick obeyed the orders of the voice, asked the gods to see the reflection of a Viking, a man, but he saw the reflection of a night fury.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- The cry was so strong that was listened in America, though of course, they didn't know that exist-But how?! How is this possible?!- While shouting, Stoick began to see his body, and all that he saw was frightening-What kind of monster could do this?!

-Your wife.

And after those words Stoic was silent and completely immobile, how it was possible that Valhallarama would change him into a dragon? When she was alive, she had never really hated the dragons and she love him and Hiccup then, why see had done it?

-Why?-said Stoick.

-Ask to yourself Stoick, have you done something bad recently?

-Of course not!

-Really?

-Yes! And by the way who are you?

-Okey, you won, my name is Tanana the spirit of the forest.

-This is a joke right?

-No.

-Then show you.

-Look to the tree that is behind you-Stoick swivel his head and saw that the tree have a human face, the face of an old woman _(do not even think in Pocahontas)_-You still don´t believe me?

And after that Stoick pass out.

…

The Viking took Hiccup back to the village; Hiccup was so weak and skinny, that they didn't need to handcuff him.

Traitor!

Abomination!

Useless!

This and more insults went right until Hiccup ears in all the way to the dungeon; alongside with looks full of hatred.

But Hiccup don´t care, he only worry was Toothless.

When they arrived at the jail, Spitelout was waiting.

-The traitor is here-said triumphant-I don't care if you're my nephew, I will love cut off your head right now-while he spoke came down to be face to face with Hiccup- But , I have to wait for orders from your father, so put comfortable.

-Don´t worry about that uncle, I will put very comfortable here, a jail, just like my whole life!-Hiccup.

In that moment Gobber and another seven Viking arrive with them, Gobber carry the helmet of Stoick in his arms.

-Listen everybody!-yell Gobber-I have terrible news-all the Vikings come closer.

-Stoick, our chief-Gobber sigh-Is death-is heard by all parties' cries, of terror and pain-By the night fury!-once again, all parties cries, but this time, there full of wrath and rage.

**-KILL THE TRAITOR!**

**-YEAH!**

**-LET´S GO FOR THAT UGLY DEMON AND TORE THE TRAITOR LIMB FROM LIMB!**

**-SILENCE!**-Roared Gobber-We need voluntaries, we leave immediately-Gobber look Hiccup direct to the eyes, saying:

"Sorry"

-Were going after the night fury-finish Gobber, as answer, cries of warrior's ear at the whole place, eager to dragon blood.

**-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**-scream Hiccup.

-Take him to the cell; I have to talk to him.

Two Vikings hurled violently Hiccup in the cage.

-Have fun dragon boy!-say one of them and the other only laugh. Both started to go away.

-Assholes-said Hiccup slowly, he curled up in a site.

Then Gobber come with him.

-Gobber! Please stop this madness!-said Hiccup almost rushing on Gobber.

-Hiccup, I can´t, I´m sorry, but this is the only way-Gobber took Hiccup of the shoulders.

-No, is not Gobber-the boy removed the arms of the adult of his shoulders-Please listen to me!

-Okey, I listen you-said Gobber sitting on the old and dusty bed.

-The dragons can be trained, believe me, I train one of them and they aren´t the beasts we thought, they are like dogs.

-Dogs?

-Yes, they are a little mischievous, but they are a good company, are loyal and they protect your, you saw how Toothless save me in the ring! They are not the monsters that we believe, everything we know of them is wrong.

-Then why they attack us and steal our sheep's?!

-Because something else in in their island is something big and bad, the Vikings had never faced anything like that before.

-Wait a minute; you have been on his island?

-Yes.

-How you found it?

-I didn´t find it, only a dragon could…

But in that moment Hiccup realized that he shouldn't speak so much.

-Only a dragon can find their own island, of course! How we can be so bland all this years?

-Gobber please, if you wake up that beast, nobody is going to live.

-But Hiccup, this is what our ancestors have been seeking for years, and finally we have it, but, if this beast that you speak of I real.

-Is truly real.

-Fine, I will keep the secret, for you.

-Thanks.

But the night fury must pay for his crime.

-Crime?! **HE SAVE ME!**

**-AND HE KILL YOUR FATHER!**

-No he didn´t, Toothless never could do that; it must be a logical explanation.

-There is not a logical explanation Hiccup, the night fury is a murder.

-No he is not; he is my best friend, my best and only friend.

Both were silent for a long time, until Gobber broke the silence.

-Sorry Hiccup, but there´s nothing I could do.

-Gobber, no please.

-The night fury must die.

…

Stoick, again, slowly woke up.

-Good afternoon-said Tanana-So, would you listen to me now or are you going to pass out again?

Stoick who was now recovered begin to speak.

-I´m a nasty dragon, a night fury, like that ugly dragon who made crazy my son.

-That is questionable-Tanana.

-I don´t care, I´m only want to know how I´m get out of this.

-Talk with the spirit of your wife.

-That sounds difficult, but a Viking never give up, so where I found her?

-In the mountain where your error was make.

-Error? But I have done nothing wrong!

Then he realizes that the face had disappeared from the tree.

-Tanana? Tanana? Where are you?

Silence, was the answer.

-Great-Stoick, once again, he tried to put on two feet's, but he couldn't-Sure, dragon´s stupid way to walk-he placed on four legs and began to walk, even though he didn't know where to go.

After a few minutes, he heard something that came from heaven.

-How much time is left?

-Don't make me turn back!

Were birds and they were talking.

But the birds do not speak!

And as if that were not enough, another voice began to sound behind a tree trunk.

-You don´t have any idea of where they are? - Stoick approached to the trunk and saw two squirrels who were discussing; one had the mouth swollen like a balloon, while the other became aware of the presence of the dragon.

His face of terror said to his partner that something was wrong. Both turned to see him.

-Just walk away slowly-said one squirrel.

-You just talk!-scream Stoick.

The squirrel with the mouth swollen spat two acorns and then both began to run.

-This is a nightmare!-Stoick sit down and began to think in everything that had happened recently. Because of this, he didn't aware of the figure which was behind him. It was Gobber, who was holding a giant ax with one hand, when he viewing Stoick, he did not bother to call the other, he will do it alone. So he began moving toward the dragon. The sound of the rustling branches attracted the attention of Stoick that turn around to look at Gobber.

-Gobber?-ask Stoick, Gobber became closer to him-Gobber! Is good to see you brother, you won´t believe the hell that I've spent.

But Gobber couldn´t understand Stoick, so he only raised his ax, in the direction to the dragon head.

-Gobber what are you doing?!-For the first time in many, many years, Stoick was afraid of something-It´s me Stoick!

The axe fall down and he for a miracle can dodge the fatal hit.

Then, knowing that Gobber was trying to kill him, begin to run down the hill, at halfway, the dragon slipped until the end of the hill.

Once there, he look for a place to hide, turning his head to all sides, he saw a cave and enter as fast as he could, it was wheat and darker, not so darker, he could still see, but not so much.

The silence that followed was a horror for him, praying for nobody finds him, but he didn´t hear nothing.

"They must be gone"

Stoick began to relaxed, until a little voice almost kills him of the fright.

-Hey, the coast is clear?-said the little voice.

-Eh?

-Any hunters around?

-No.

-What good!-from the shadows a night fury cub come jumping and for the second time in the day, almost kill Stoick of the fright-Those hunters were lucky of not find me! You know, when I have to fight, I am a furious killing machine!

-Oh, really-said recovered Stoick.

-Yeah, look my moves!-the small dragon made all kind of crazy moves.

-Oh look there coming back!-yell Stoick and the night fury cub get scare and hide behind Stoick-Typical.

-So, how are you? I though you are my brother but your voice is not the same.

-I don´t care.

-Uh, so you want to go to the island, I heard that the smuggling of food is improving.

"Of course, stolen food, that´s is the only thing that dragons do"

-Let me see kid, no.

-Come on, please?

-No, now leave me alone-and Stoick walk away from the cub.

-Wait!-Stoick stop and turn his head to see the dragon-The true is, I get separate from my brother, I come here to find him, but, now with that hunters around, I´m just want go back to the nest.

-Kid, I have my own problems- Stoick, but in that same moment, he realizes that finally he could find the Dragon´s Island, then he only have to become human again, go back to the village, planning an attack and kill all the dragons once and for all. Maybe that was the reason why Valhallarama turn him into a dragon. So they could beat the dragons-Alright kid, we leaving tomorrow.

Stoick placed on one side of the cave to sleep, and the little dragon sigh of relief, steps were heard of hunters outside the cave and the young night fury curled up next to Stoick, which simply kept him away with one of its front legs.

-And keep all this lovely dragon stuff to the minimum, right kid?

-My name is not kid, it´s Koda.

-Whatever-Stoick begin to sleep, until Koda voice hear again.

-And what´s your name?

**End of the chapter, leave commentary, no flames!**

**Only moderate reviews.**


End file.
